Another Summer in the Marsh House
by CJ Diz
Summary: It has been ten years since she first visited the Marsh House, and everything is still the same, except Takeshi, Sayaka's older brother. Anna and Takeshi haven't seen each other since ten years ago and now that they have all grown up, Takeshi didn't waste time to pursue Anna's affection.


Another Summer in the Marsh House

When Marnie Was There Fanfic

by CJ Diz

CHAPTER 1

Back to the Marsh House

It was like nothing changed. The Marsh House which has become the vacation house of Anna Sasaki's best friend, Sayaka Doi, still looks like it was, when they first met, ten years ago. She can't believe they've been friends that long. The Oiwa's house also still looks the same, and she spends her summer vacation there until she graduated High School.

It has been four years since she vacationed with the Oiwa's. At 22, Anna just graduated college at Hokkaido College of Art and Design where she took a course in Graphic Design.

"Anna, come join us for a snack.", her Aunt Setsu Oiwa calls her from the bottom of the stairs.

Anna hurriedly organized her bags and stuff and went down to join her Aunt and Uncle at the dining table. "Auntie, you shouldn't have bothered. I will be out in awhile to go to the Marsh House. Sayaka's waiting for me.", she said.

"What is Sayaka up to nowadays?", Uncle Kiyomasa asks.

"Well, she is still very curious about a lot of stuff. She says she wants to be an investigative reporter. She is taking Journalism in Nihon University.", Anna answered while enjoying a piece of watermelon. "Nothing beats freshly picked fruits and veggies." Anna thought. Oiwa's garden just produces the best farm produce.

"How about your boyfriends? You both haven't introduced any guy to me and your Aunt!", Uncle Kiyomasa teased.

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. "I just finished college Uncle! I'll be busy with job hunting. I don't have time for boys.", she adds.

"That's what she says.", her Uncle quipped which earned him a slap in the tummy from his wife, that made them all laugh.

"Why didn't your Mom join you here?", Aunt Setsu asks.

Anna's foster mother, Yoriko Sasaki is the cousin of her Aunt Setsu. "She and Dad went to a trip out of the country.", Anna answered.

"Hon, let's do that too!", said Uncle Kiyomasa while putting his arms on his wife's shoulders which earned him another slap.

Anna left the house while the two were still arguing about the pros and cons of going on a trip together. She can't help but smile on her way to the Marsh House. It's like deja vu. Her Aunt and Uncle are exactly the same ten years ago.

Looking around, it's as if whole place was in suspended animation, the houses may have worn out, people have grown old but everything still feels the same like it was before. Memories of her Grandma Marnie came back to her. She will always be thankful for those memories. It was her very first adventure and her grandma was her very first best friend. The events seemed very real to her and they also felt magical. Because of her grandma, she started to trust people around her. She started treating her foster mother as a real mother, it was truly the first time she ever felt being a part of a family.

She returned to Sapporo from her first summer vacation as a renewed person. She started making friends in school. She joined the art club, her own talent in graphic arts suddenly got recognized at school. She will always be an introvert but people has accepted her. Her asthma has gotten better. She later learned that it was triggered by her social anxiety.

"Thank you Grandma.", Anna whispered as she arrived in front of the Marsh House. She ringed the doorbell while Sayaka came excitedly to greet her.

CHAPTER 2

New Friends

As usual, Sayaka was full of energy and excitement when she greeted Anna. They both have grown to be pretty ladies. Anna has shoulder length brown hair which she clipped to the side just like how she did when she was younger, her blue eyes matches with her casual look of denim pants and white sleeveless top, her long legs could not be hidden by her distressed boyfriend jeans which she paired with white sneakers.

Sayaka looked like a princess with her long brown, beach waved hair matched with her baby pink flowing summer dress, and open toed sandals. She is shorter by 2 inches compared to Anna's 5' 6", but she has ditched her eyeglasses and has used contact lens since her High School days which shows-off her expressive brown eyes.

"I've been waiting for you for awhile! Did I not told you in my text message to hurry?", Sayaka scolds Anna after their embrace.

"Why can't you be patient for a change? I'm here now!", Anna jokes.

"We haven't seen each other for four years! I have the right to be impatient!", Sayaka answered back and the two friends laughed on their way inside the mansion.

"Takeshi has a visitor.", Sayaka whispers. Anna answers with an inquisitive look in her face. "You'll see.", Sayaka answers.

Takeshi is Sayaka's older brother. Anna rarely sees him at the Marsh House. Sayaka says he usually stays in Tokyo during their summer vacation because he either takes on a summer job, or summer classes, or he goes out on a trip with his friends.

Anna could see two male figures talking at Sayaka's living room. She recognizes Takeshi. Aside from the fact that he is 5' 11" tall now, he has also became very manly. He still looks like his younger version with his short brown hair and brown eyes just like his sisters' but he now has a bigger, more masculine physique.

The other guy has the same height as Takeshi, he has copper colored wavy hair, smiling eyes and an overall handsome face. He has a face of an actor.

Takeshi smiled as Sayaka and Anna approached them. He extended his hands to Anna. "Hey Anna! How are you? It's been awhile. When was the last time we saw each other? You've become prettier and taller!", Takeshi exclaims while he's still holding Anna's hands.

Anna could not help but blush, Sayaka had to butt in to scold her brother, "Really Takeshi? You did not waste any time to flirt? You haven't seen Anna for so long, you can't shock her with an approach like this."

Takeshi laughed. "Sorry Anna! I was just being honest. And, excuse me, li'l Sis, if you know me better, you know I don't flirt!", he added while glaring at Sayaka. Sayaka glared back.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Haru Miyamoto.", the guy with Takeshi bowed to Anna and Sayaka. "Takeshi and I used to go to the same university in Tokyo."

Sayaka who has already forgotten his annoying older brother asked Haru, "How come I only met you today? I honestly thought you were a celebrity."

"I used to be a child actor but I realized I wanted a career behind the camera, instead of being in front of it." Haru answered. "Takeshi and I attended the same class back in college but we didn't really hang out. We met again two years ago in Tokyo Comic-Con. Realizing that we both have the same vision, we decided to work together on an independent film. He is the executive producer and I'm the director. We are here because he suggested this place will be the perfect site for our film debut."

"What was the film about?" Anna asked, as they all got seated.

"It's a thriller mystery film about a couple who suddenly leaves their city life to live in the countryside. People naturally were very curious about them but they were very secretive. They could not even make any new friends at their new place." Takeshi answers as he pass the drinks around.

"That's just the genre I'm into." Sayaka said.

"I know Sis. That's why I brought Haru. Maybe you can help us out with the story. We already have the initial script but we wanted inputs from fresh ears." Takeshi answered. "What do you think Anna?" he adds, his charming smile in full blast.

"I don't know how I could help you guys. I'm really just here to hang-out with Sayaka." Anna answered, smiling shyly. She doesn't know how to deal with Takeshi. It is her first time to have a handsome guy give attention to her like that. And it doesn't help that he is her best friend's brother.

"Well, why don't we all just hang-out then." Takeshi announced. "We are all creative minds, aren't we? Don't you use to draw Anna?", he asks. "Sayaka used to show me some of the artworks you send her.", Takeshi added.

"I still do. Mostly digital nowadays. I just graduated from college. I took up Graphic Design." Anna answered.

"It is decided then. We will all hang-out together this summer!" Takeshi announced.

"Calm down Takeshi. You're too excited!" Haru teased.

"Takeshi, you really don't waste time to flirt!" Sayaka teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't flirt!" Takeshi glared at his sister. He looked at Anna and winked.

Anna can't help it. Honestly, she doesn't really mind the flirting if it is with someone like Takeshi.

CHAPTER 3

The Marnie Tour

Anna was still sleeping when her phone buzzed. It was already late when she came back home last night from Sayaka's. Anna, Sayaka, Takeshi and Haru spent their time talking about the places they should check in Kushiro.

Sayaka suggested for them to visit the Kushiro Lighthouse. It was at the same location where the Silos were, they rebuilt it as a lighthouse instead and made it a tourist attraction. Anna agreed, she also suggested visiting the Kushiro Shitsugen National Park. The guys wanted to do boating in Akan Lake.

Anna checked the time. It was still early. It's just 6AM. Who might be calling her?

"Good morning beautiful Anna! Takeshi here. I got your number from Sayaka. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Takeshi sounded lively that early.

"Good morning Takeshi! It's okay. Why did you call so early?" Anna answered groggily but with a faint smile in her still sleepy face.

"I called to tell you we'll be picking you up at 10!" Takeshi answered. "And, I also wanted to hear your voice." He added.

By this time, Anna had become accustomed to Takeshi's shameless flirtation. He was like that all the time with her yesterday and she has decided to enjoy it.

"Takeshi, it's still 6AM. Isn't it too early for flirting, or everything for that matter, you should have called me at 9AM if we're leaving at 10?", Anna teased.

"It's never too early if it's you. Besides, I woke up too early and I thought of you.", Takeshi answered sweetly.

Anna laughed. "I'll see you guys later.", she replied as she hung up the phone and got up from the bed smiling.

The group arrived at the Oiwa's house fifteen minutes before ten. They were riding an SUV which Takeshi drives. The Oiwa's invited them in before they head along to their destination.

"Hey Anna. Did I not just asked you yesterday when you and Sayaka are going to introduce your boyfriends to us. I was not expecting it to be this soon." Uncle Kiyomasa teased while her Aunt give their guests cold drinks.

"He is not my boyfriend, Uncle!" Sayaka as she points to Haru and grins.

"Uncle, have you not met Takeshi? He is Sayaka's older brother." Anna just ignored her Uncle's teasing and introduced Takeshi.

"Ah really? Look at that, we are really getting old Setsu! These kids are all grown up! So, Takeshi, are you single?" Uncle Kiyomasa just can't stop teasing.

Takeshi laughed and answered, "It's nice to meet you again Uncle Kiyomasa and Aunt Setsu." He bowed. "This handsome guy beside me is Haru. We work together."

Looking at Anna, Takeshi adds, "And, yes, I'm single."

"I'm single too." Haru tells Sayaka.

"Yeah, I figured. No one calls your phone." Sayaka teased.

"Oh really. I wonder how you noticed...", Haru teased back.

The Oiwa's insisted for the group to go pick watermelons in their garden. The guys picked the watermelon while the girls waited with Aunt Setsu in the porch.

"All jokes aside, those boys sure do seem to make good boyfriends for you both, Anna and Sayaka." Aunt Setsu tells the girls with a dreamy look and an equally dreamy smile on her face.

Anna and Sayaka just looked at each other and laughed out loud.

On their way to the lighthouse, Sayaka reminded Anna of that time she visited the silos alone which was also the same time Sayaka and Takeshi rescued Anna who had collapsed on the road on her way home from the silos.

Anna was seated shotgun next to Takeshi who was driving. She looked warmly at Takeshi and said, "I was not able to thank you enough for that Takeshi and Sayaka. I had a very rough childhood. I was really at a bad place at that time."

"That's history." Sayaka said. "They say a painful past makes you a stronger person." Sayaka added while she softly tapped Anna's shoulders.

"Did you guys know that the original owner of the Marsh House was Anna's grandmother's family? I was so surprised when she told me." Sayaka excitedly informed everyone.

"This was the first time I heard about that." Takeshi said. "Our families are connected somehow then." He turns to Anna and smiles.

Sayaka went on to tell the group, especially Haru who was seated beside her and who looks very interested not just with the story but with the person recounting it. It was the story about the summer ten years ago when she first met Anna... and Marnie.

CHAPTER 4

Anna and Takeshi

"I should have brought my sketch pad.", Anna said while lying in the grass at the backyard of the Marsh House. "When I was 12, I dreamt about visiting your mansion and my grandmother Marnie. She was the same age as me in my dreams. There was a party in this house and she brought me, entertained me and danced with me here in your backyard.", Anna recounted, her eyes closed while reminiscing.

"Everything was probably just a dream although they felt real to me. Either way, my grandmother in her own way, helped me get through a tough time. It was through my grandmother Marnie that I met Sayaka."

Takeshi who was seated beside her was observing and listening to her silently.

"It's weird that I already feel this comfortable with you. We weren't even friends before.", Anna said as she sat up while looking at Takeshi.

Takeshi smiled. "We never really had the chance to get to know each other. After that summer, I haven't got a chance to come back and visit here again, I had to study abroad. I think you were the first visitor we had here."

"Oh really? Remember, I'm Sayaka's secret visitor, I don't really count.", Anna answered, smiling.

Takeshi looked seriously at Anna. He and Anna locked eyes, both looked away at the same time, embarrassed.

After awhile, Takeshi got up, held his hands for Anna to help her stand up.

They walked a bit and ended up at the dock looking towards the sunset.

"It is probably inappropriate that I am hitting on my little sister's best friend, but I thought, why should I let the chance pass. It's not everyday I meet a girl I'm interested in." Takeshi said as his hand reaches out to hold Anna's hand.

Anna didn't resist, she looked towards Takeshi and asked him straight, "Do you like me Takeshi?"

"Am I being too fast?", Takeshi answered, smiling.

Anna smiled, "Yeah, you are." Anna replied. She looked at their clasped hands, looked back again at Takeshi, smiled and added. "It's you though. I don't mind."

Takeshi moved in front of Anna and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Can you be my girlfriend?", he asked, his sincerity evident in his brown eyes.

Takeshi let himself be mesmerized by Anna's blue eyes. He never noticed she had blue eyes before. She is such an amazing girl. He has always admired her artworks, and he has honestly found her pretty ever since the day he first saw her. He can't just let her get away now that he has found her again, that's what he thought.

Looking at Takeshi, Anna could see how attractive he is and it was clear to her that she feels the same way. She never paid attention to the opposite sex before. And this guy asking her to be his girlfriend somehow reminds her of her time ten years ago with Marnie.

It was almost too good to be true.

She hugged Takeshi. She wants to make sure this time, everything is real. That what's happening is not just a dream.

"Is that a yes?" Takeshi asked. Anna looked up at him, smiled and nodded.

Takeshi lowered his head to reach Anna's lips and kissed her.

It was Anna's first kiss.

Looking up towards her new boyfriend and the fading sunset, hearing Sayaka calling her name in a distance, and seeing her and Haru approaching, she held Takeshi's hand and smiled brightly at him. She is quite sure, this time, she isn't dreaming.

Takeshi sighed and hurriedly guided her to a boat nearby. "Let's escape Sayaka while we can."

Anna laughed. Looking at the Marsh House from the boat, she could imagine her grandmother Marnie, happily waving at them from Sayaka's room.


End file.
